Joyeux anniv' Zerikya! Black! ZERIKYA! BLAAACK!
by Benitsuki Tora
Summary: OS pour l'anniv de Zerikya! Benikyogai et Tora se baladent tranquillement dans la forêt pour aller troncher du chamois et du grizzly. Pis elle tombent sur quelque chose de chelou et... tout part en sucettes. Grave. "C'est QUOI cette enculage des lois de la physique-euh!" "Toi Cupcake, j't'aime po" "Eh, Tora… T'as de la menthe sur toi?" /!\ WTF total. /!\


Salut les gens!

Aujourd'hui, un petit OS (oui, oui, un OS, un vrai, pas un qui fait trois chapitres! *trop fière d'elle*) sans prétention, juste pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à une amie que j'adoooore, **Zerikya**! Ça ne vole pas haut, c'est complètement débile, c'est du what-the-fuck sans queue ni tête enfin bref, je me suis éclatée. Oui, je suis nulle en cadeaux d'anniversaire mais bon, c'est l'intention qui compte… *va se cacher dans une poubelle*

À mon avis, si vous n'avez pas lu **Feu et Foudre**, vous risquez vraiment de ne rien comprendre. Mais vu que c'est complètement con, vous pouvez quand même tenter le coup si vous voulez!

Enfin bref, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ZERIKYA, en espérant que cet OS te plaise et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire comme moi je me suis bien amusée à le rédiger.

Tous les personnages évoqués m'appartiennent po, y'a que Beni le Viking et Tora le tigrou de la Mort qui sont à moi!

.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

**Joyeux anniv' Zerikya! ''_Black!'' _ZERIKYA! ''_BLAAAAAACK!''_**

* * *

.

.

Le soleil était un connard.

Un connard profond même.

Agacée par cette saleté de rayon lumineux à la con qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se balader sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de ronfler pépère bien lovée qu'elle était contre un truc tout chaud tout bio, l'adolescente lâcha un long grognement désarticulé plus proche du gorille pendant ces règles qu'autre chose. Benikyogai Benitsuki, la classe intergalactique dans toute sa majesté. Et comme cette saleté de soleil à la CON n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger (c'était trop lui demander, sérieux?! 'spèce de feignasse, va!), elle se tortilla comme elle pouvait pour y échapper. C'est-à-dire pas du tout réveillée et la tête dans le cul. Ce qui donna quelque chose d'assez proche du poulpe bourré, tentant de bouger ses bras et ses jambes ankylosées comme elle pouvait, donc, n'importe comment.

Même pas du joli n'importe comment hein… Nan, juste un truc qui enculait les lois de la logique.

- Euuuuh… Il te reste des os ou…?

Ooooh, y'avait une voix qui lui parlait…! Bah dis donc, c'était dingue ça… Une voix HUMAINE en plus!

- Hem. repris la voix en question, visiblement hésitant entre se mettre à hurler ou lui carrer un coup de pied au cul olympique. Beniiii….

- Rchmgnfff… répondit l'adolescente à moitié dans le coltar, la joue écrasée contre le pelage tout chaud de Kyuusoku.

Tora haussa un sourcil. Elle était sensée comprendre quoi au juste avec une phrase telle que celle-ci…? Oui, ok d'accord, pas une phrase. Un borborygme non indentifié. Nuance.

- D'accooooord… Mais encore? Pourrait tu développer?

- Chhffeje doooors…

- Donc du coup, tu me réponds dans ton sommeil.

- Vvvvouais…

- Logique.

- Arfi lofffgique…

- T'es au courant que t'es en train d'étrangler à moitié Kyuusoku, ton pauvre coussin…?

- Mmrfffffdodooo…

Et Beni se lova un peu plus contre le pauvre Kyusokuu avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres.

Face à elle, Tora étira ses lèvres en un immeeeeense sourire sadique.

-Tu veux une baffe intergalactique dans ta face ou tu te lèves toute seule…?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Benitsuki bondit sur ses pieds d'un seul coup. Débile peut-être mais pas folle! Toute contente, Tora cligna des yeux, ses beaux yeux gris perle pétillant de malic… de sadisme.

- J'rêve ou tu ronronnes là…? grommela son amie en fixant sur elle un regard qui se voulait culpabilisateur.

Haha. Autant essayer de convertir un requin tigre aux joies du végétalisme et de la soupe au soja, elle aurait plus de chances de réussir.

- Meuh non, meuh non. C'est juste un tour de ton imagination.

- Bien sûûûûr… Pis je chie des arc-en-ciel avec mon cul.

- Si tu le dis… lâcha Tora avec l'air de s'en tamponner royalement le coquillard.

- T'es au courant que c'est interdit par Genève de réveiller sauvagement les gens…?

Tora se retourna vers l'adolescente aux longs cheveux rouges en ouvrant grand ses belles pupilles.

- Depuis quand tu sais lire toi?

- J'sais po…

Elle rigola ouvertement devant l'air que lâcha Beni, pas non plus super concernée.

- J'adore ton sens de la répartie lorsque t'es pas réveillée…

- À ton service. lâcha t-elle en saisissant la monstrueuse hache qu'elle ne quittait jamais pour la faire glisser dans son dos d'un geste pour le moins pâteux.

- Bon. sourit Tora. On va chasser oui ou merde? C'est que j'ai la dalle moi!

- T'as tout le temps la dalle. fit remarquer Beni en sortant enfin de leur grotte.

.

.

.

- Ouhlà. C'est quoi ce… TRUC?

Toute aussi intriguée que son amie par la chose non identifiée sur laquelle elles venaient de tomber par hasard alors qu'elles étaient présentement en pleine séquence de chasse au p'tit dèj' accompagnée de je-tire-les-moustaches-de-Gyomo-juste-pour-l'emmerder (du coup, il était partit bouder on ne sait où) et de cataclopons-sur-le-dos-de-ma-pote-métamorphe-c'est-rigolo, Tora, toujours sous sa forme animale de tigre de 350kg et des poussières, renifla vaguement l'air. Rien à faire, l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce machin-chouette inconnu ne lui disait rien.

- Je dirais que ça a été fait en bois…Mais euh pas plus quoi. Connais po ce truc.

- On pourrait y foutre le feu à la limite… Mais c'est un coup à faire crâmer tout un pan de la montagne.

- Ce qui serait plutôt con. renchérit Tora en faisant le tour de l'objet, de base carrée sur environ un mètre et quelques de côté pour environ deux mètres cinquante de haut à vue de nez.

C'était de forme géométrique, c'était chelou, visiblement ça ne se mangeait pas… Et ça se trouvait au beau milieu du trou du cul de la Soul Society, en plein milieu des Montagnes noires.

- Je te jure, pas envie de finir en barbecue, merci…

Benikyogai lâcha un ou deux jurons, pas très polis, pas du tout discrets, mais rigolos. Du bout de Kamishini, elle tapota la Boite-à-Schtroumpf. Toc, toc.

- On dirait une boîte…

- Ou un cercueil chelou pour mecs bizarre vu les dimensions. Et puis sérieux, un cercueil peint en bleu… Le mauvais goût n'a plus de limite.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un truc qui se bouffe là-dedans?

- Genre, boite de conserve géante?

- On a toujours pas notre petit déj', j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de comestible dans la Boite-Schtroumpf. Eh, t'arrives à lire ce qu'il y a écrit là…?

Tora se concentra quelques instants, plissant les yeux. C'est que c'était pas simple de lire bordel de chiotte!

- Aloooors… Baaaah… «_P…__ PO... »_ ouhlàlà, j'vais pas y arriver moi…

- Mais siiii… fit Benikyogai avec un grand sourire.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens… grommela la métamorphe.

Amusée par le ton de la jeune fille, Beni se pencha doucement vers elle avant de plaquer un gros bisoux baveux sur le bout de son museau.

- Motivée maintenant…? demanda t-elle malicieusement avec un grand sourire.

Le grand tigre blanc lâcha un des ronronnements les plus sonores que la Terre ait jamais entendu. Puis elle continua sa lecture, continuant à ronronner comme un orgue de barbarie à plein régime.

- _«PO… POLI- POLICE… BOX… PUBLIC CAGE...»_

Benikyogai ouvrit grand ses deux yeux bruns.

-Euuuuh… Publique cage…? Ça a aucun sens! Le mec qui a écrit ça était bourré ou quoi?!

- Baaaaaaaah…

- Ce qui est sûr, enchaîna la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rouge sang pour le moins discret, c'est que pour nous pondre une boite bleue sur laquelle il y a écrit POLICE au beau milieu de nos Montagnes, Kami-sama a pris une putain de cuite hier soir.

.

.

.

- Destination aléatoire Rose! Le mystère… il nous attends à l'extérieur! Une nouvelle planète, n'importe où, n'importe quand dans l'univers. N'est-ce pas… excitant?

- Siii!

Les deux personnes avaient à l'instant présent l'air de deux gamins prêts à ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël.

- Allons-y!

D'un geste assuré, le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure.

- OH BORDEL DE CHIOTTE À COUILLES, Y'A UN GENS DANS LA BOÎTE-À-SCHTROUMPF!

…

Bon.

Se faire péter les tympans par une autochtone n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme mais cela faisait partie de l'aventure non?

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que…?

- TORAAAA, Y'A UN DEUXIÈME GENS!

- NAAAAN? MAIS COMMENT ILS ONT FAIT POUR TENIR LÀ-DEDANS?

- KAMI-SAMA A CRAQUÉ SON SLIIIIIP!

C'était définitif, il venait de perdre un tympan. Légèrement paniquée par les beuglements hystériques qui lui parvenaient de l'extérieur, Rose recula de quelques pas avant de se saisir d'une vague clef à mollette supersonique (ou un machin de l'espace à la noix qui envoyait des rayons laser sur l'air de 'Sur le Pont d'Avignon', elle n'en savait rien par contre ça avait l'air de faire mal si on tapait avec, elle n'en demandait pas plus pour l'instant).

- Docteur? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète, toujours incapable de voir Beni et Tora à l'extérieur du Tardis qui, pour le dire simplement, hallucinaient grave. C'est quoi… ça?

Beni regarda Tora.

Tora regarda Beni.

Beni et Tora regardèrent le Docteur.

Beni et Tora sourirent au Docteur. D'un air vachement sournois en plus.

- Enchanté! commença celui-ci avec un enthousiasme qui aurait été communicatif si les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas à l'instant faites traiter de «ça».

Ce qui aurait vexé n'importe qui, tout de même. Elles étaient Super Beni et Tora la Métamorphe putain! Un peu de respect, c'était trop demander?!

- Je suis le Docteur, et vous êtes…?

- GÉRONIMOOOOO!

D'un geste ultra-rapide, Beni bondit sur le dos de Tora et celle-ci, sous forme de tigre blanc aux proportions littéralement monstrueuses, bondit d'un geste souple au dessus de l'homme -alien en fait mais chut, vaux mieux pas leur dire- qui leur bloquait le passage et se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup au beau milieu du Tardis. Surprise -et carrément choquée en fait-, Tora freina brusquement des quatre fer, manquant d'envoyer son amie valdinguer à travers les airs.

- Putain de bordel de merde de couille gangrénée qui suce des tampons usagés de son arrière-grand mère la petite pute…

Rien à redire, le vocabulaire poétique et imagé de Benikyogai forçait le respect.

- Euuuh… Dis, j'hallucine ou c'est PUTAIN de plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur cette putain de Boîte-à-Schtroumpf …? lâcha Tora entre ses crocs en un souffle, pas sûre de ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Faut dire que c'était pas petit le machin.

- Bordeeeeel… siffla son amie, toujours sur son dos et hache en main. C'est QUOI cette enculage des lois de la physique-euh?!

Rose, elle, ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. À croire qu'ils allaient jaillir hors de ses orbites dans un PLOP! sonore.

- Docteur, je rêve ou… il y a un TIGRE qui parle juste devant moi…?

À cheval sur le dos rayé de son amie, Benikyogai fixa un regard noir sur la jeune blonde.

- Tora est pas un tigre connasse, c'est une métamorphe.

- Et je me transforme en tigre. expliqua l'autre l'air pas du tout peu fière d'elle-même, faisant gonfler son pelage au niveau de l'encolure pour paraître encore plus badassissimement cool.

- Toi Cupcake, j't'aime po. lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge en ne quittant toujours pas la-dite Cupcake des yeux.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Rose et le Docteur reculèrent prudemment. Faut dire que les deux autochtones qui venaient de débarquer dans le Tardis avait l'air mentalement assez à l'ouest. Voire plus.

- Bah pourquoi? fit Tora en faisant battre sa longue queue blanche rayée de noir dans les airs.

- Elle nous a appelé des «ça»! Désolée mais un coup pareil, ça mérite au moins Kamishini dans la gueule à Mach 3. Grrrrand minimum. T'es pas d'accord?

- Hehehe. ricana le tigre en réponse entre ses crocs. Bastoooon… On la bouffe?

- C'est vrai qu'à s'appeler Cupcake… Ça marche!

Hache de guerre en main et sourire de sociopathe sur le visage, Benikyogai du faire un GROS effort pour ne pas se mettre à glousser sur le dos de Tora. Face à elles -face aux deux tarées siphonnées du ciboulot- le Docteur et Rose continuèrent à reculer doucement. Ils ne devaient pas y avoir d'asile sur cette planète. Ou alors elles s'en étaient échappé après avoir écrasé la gueule de chaque membre du personnel soignant dans un mur avec un rire de pure sadique mégalomaniaque. Oui, cette planète était décidément intéressante. _Fantastic! _

- Docteur? On fait quoi là? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on finisse en pâté pour tigre qui parle! fit Rose d'un ton vaguement rassuré malgré sa clef à mollette intergalactique.

- Oh! répliqua l'autre avec une de ses mimiques étranges en haussant bien haut ses sourcils. Eh bien, poursuivit-il en fronçant brièvement le nez, disons qu'un tigre… c'est un peu un très gros chat. Dans les grandes lignes.

Aussitôt, Tora lâcha un rugissement à se faire se décoller les parois du Tardis, vrillant violemment l'air de ce son puissant et incroyablement terrifiant, tout en se dressant de toute sa hauteur de tigre mutant sur ses deux pattes arrières, Benikyogai cramponnée sur son dos pour ne pas se croûter la gueule comme une merde. Chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et la gueule ouverte en grand, babines retroussées sur sa dentition, elle tendit ses pattes avant vers le haut, griffes sorties et prêtes à déchiqueter quiconque s'approcherait.

Le message était clair. J'ai une tronche de chaton, gros naze…?

L'air de ne pas avoir été plus impressionné que ça par la collection de crocs absolument gi-gan-tes-ques qu'elle venait de lui montrer avec un air de machine à tuer (ouais, pas de chatounet trop chou évidemment), le Docteur farfouilla vaguement dans les poches de son costume, le fauve s'approchant d'eux deux avec un grondement sourd qui emplissait l'air tout entier. Et c'était pas pour dire 'CÂLIN COLLECTIIIIF!' mais plutôt 'TRONCHAGE DE VOS GUEULES IMMINENT!'.

Rose elle, tenait bravement sa mollette galactique, prête à taper sur le tigrou avec. Nom de Dieu, elle avait déjà affronté des extraterrestres tout moches, des Daleks (sacrément balaises au niveau de la mochitude alien, il fallait bien le reconnaître), d'autres avec une fermeture éclair sur le front, elle avait été voir la fin de la Terre, avait voyagé aux confins de l'univers et du temps, c'était pas un tigre qui allait lui faire peur!

Ou presque. C'est qu'elle était vraiment flippante cette bestiole.

Tora approcha encore un peu plus, ses pattes gigantesques mouvant son immense carcasse sur le sol du Tardis en silence.

- Ha, le voilà…! Je me demandais où j'avais bien pu le mettre quand même! s'écria soudain le Docteur en sortant de sa poche un petit tube métallique qui tenait à peine dans sa main, comme un jouet. Je suis distrait, parfois. fit-il à l'intention de Rose en fronçant une nouvelle fois son nez fin et un peu tordu avec un petit sourire, comme pour la rassurer.

Malgré le coefficient absolument dantesque de what-the-fuckitude de la situation, Rose ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour. Cet homme était… oh, il n'y avait pas de mot. C'était le Docteur, tout simplement.

Puis il tendit son petit tube droit devant lui, faisant loucher Tora qui ricana. Bah dis donc, les gens de la Boîte-à-Schtroumpf étaient carrément sous-équipés niveau armements, hin hin…

- Et… HOP!

Puis il appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, un fin faisceau de lumière rouge en sortit, venant former un petit point rouge sur le sol, juste devant les grosses patounes de la métamorphe.

- Un laser? rigola Rose, hébétée.

Tora posa son regard sur ce petit point rouge à ses pattes. Euh… C'était quoi ce truc? Soudain, le point rouge se mit à bouger, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Waah, trop bizarre…

Et c'est sous le regard presque halluciné de Rose et Benikyogai que Tora se mit à suivre le petit point rouge en bondissant, essayant de plaquer ses papattes dessus tandis que le Docteur la dirigeait un peu partout.

- Un gros chat. expliqua t-il simplement en haussant brièvement les épaules, passant sa main libre dans sa nuque.

- Tora! Tu fous quoi! C'est Cupcake qu'il faut bouffer! Pis Houdini aussi! Tora! Arrête de suivre ce putain de truc! s'écria Beni sur son dos, trimballée en tout sens par son ami qui bondissait un peu partout, et surtout, un peu n'importe comment.

- Mais atteeeends! répliqua son amie, faut que j'attrape ce truuuuc!

- Toraaaaaa! HOUDINI ET CUPCAKE PUTAIN, PAS CETTE SALETÉ DE MACHIN ROUGE-EUH! fit-elle avant d'attraper une des oreilles de son amie et de tirer dessus pour 1°) ne pas se faire éjecter et 2°) pour la sortir de cette espèce de transe chelou que Houdini avait provoqué avec son petit tube qui faisait de la lumière par on ne sait quel nouveau craquage de slip de Kami-sama.

- Mais aïe-euh!

- TORA, LAISSE TOMBER CE MACHIN OU JE DORS PAS AVEC TOI CE SOIR!

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se retransforma, redevenant brusquement humaine. C'est qu'il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on ne déconnait pas.

Du coup, les deux adolescentes se retrouvèrent par terre, Beni étalée sur Tora, absolument toute nue.

- C'était maléfique ce truc. lâcha la métamorphe à propos du Point Rouge qui Rend Fou.

- Satan? fit son amie, la tête juste au dessus de sa poitrine magnifiquement proportionnée.

- Sathoudini quoi.

À quelques mètres, le Docteur et Rose observaient la scène, légèrement largués. Oui, parce que passer d'un tigre monstrueux prêt à vous arracher la gueule pour se rouler dans votre sang frais à deux nanas dont une à poil discutant l'air de rien allongées l'une sur l'autre, il y avait de quoi vous perdre n'importe qui.

- On fait quoi? poursuivit Beni en ignorant royalement Sathoudini et Cupcake.

- On se casse?

- Faut pas sous-estimer ce truc… On se casse.

- Grave.

Ni une ni deux, les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent, prête à se barrer LOIN de la Boîte-à-Schtroumpf, trop chelou pour elles.

- Euh… Où qu'elle est la sortie?

- Baaaaah… Eh, Sathoudini, où c'qu'elle est la sortie de ta boîte de conserve? Steuplait? EYH!

Étant à nouveau debout, hem, comment dire… Enfin, les cheveux de Tora ne cachaient plus grand-chose de sa superbe anatomie quoi. KEUKOU!

- Le premier qui mate MA copine, je lui arrache la gueule avant de l'écorcher vif avec une lame rouillée… lâcha Benikyogai en grondant littéralement avec un air à faire rougir de bonheur Satan lui-même.

Aussitôt, Rose et le Docteur se retournèrent, échangeant un regard complice. Loufoques, tarées mais pas si méchantes que ça ces deux autochtones…

- Beni, Beni! s'écria soudain la jeune fille en tenue d'Ève. Je sens une odeur… Une odeur…

- Mmm? répondit-elle, se retenant durement d'éclater Kamishini dans la cervelle de Sathoudini et de Cupcake en essayant de ne pas oublier à quel point ce mec était maléfique pour avoir ainsi envoûté son amie. De quoi?

- UNE ODEUR DE GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAT!

.

.

.

- Par où? Par où?

- Par là!

L'une trimballant toujours sa chère hache d'amour et l'autre toujours aussi peu vêtue (pas question de reprendre sa forme animale tant qu'elles n'auraient pas quitté la Boîte-à-Schtroumpf de Sathoudini!) (mais le gâteau au chocolat d'abord!) (fallait avoir le sens des priorités dans la vie, merde), les deux adolescentes couraient à toute vitesse pour ne pas que Sathoudini et ses sortilèges surpuissants ne les atteignent, se paumant de plus en plus dans l'immensité du Tardis direction le gâteau au chocolat qui avait eut le malheur de traîner à proximité de l'odorat de la métamorphe. Enfilant les salles sans s'arrêter en suivant les indications de Tora, les deux commençaient à déjà avoir la bave aux lèvres. CHOCOLAAAAAT!

Soudain, elles stoppèrent des quatre fers. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette salle. Aussitôt, Benikyogai se plaça devant Tora, hache levée et prête au déchiquetage. Elle ne pouvait pas se métamorphoser, pas avec Sathoudini quelque part dans la Boîte-à-Schtroumpf.

L'homme présent dans la salle, assis sur une espèce de trône doré décoré de motifs complexes et concentriques vaguement scandinaves posa sur les deux intruses un regard vert assez hautain. Vêtu de noir, de vert et de doré, il se redressa lentement avec la grâce froide d'un monarque.

- Z'êtes qui vous? grogna Tora. Un poto de Sathoudini?

Déjà agacé par le ton que la jeune fille cachée derrière la sociopathe à cheveux rouge (et qui en plus racontait il ne savait quelles conneries), il ne répondit pas et s'avança doucement.

- La politesse n'est-elle pas de se présenter d'abord? fit-il d'une voix extrêmement calme et parfaitement maîtrisée, peu rassurante.

- T'as un blème ma grande? répliqua Benikyogai avec un sourire moqueur en ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

Sans un bruit, il plissa ses deux yeux brillant d'une rage froidement contenue sous le casque doré qui ornait son crâne délicatement dessiné. Deux immenses cornes dorées en partaient pour s'ourler en deux courbes parfaites au dessus de sa tête.

- Eh, Tora… T'as de la menthe sur toi?

- Euh… De la MENTHE?

- Ouaip. J'ai toujours adoré le gigot d'agneau à la menthe. répliqua Beni avec un sourire parfaitement crétin.

Un peu décontenancée, Tora se décala légèrement de derrière son amie pour mieux observer l'homme qui continuait à les fixer d'un air méprisant.

- Mais c'est pas un agneau merde, c'est une chèvre.

- Hein? C'est pas les moutons qui ont des cornes?

- J'crois pas.

L'homme en vert les fixa avec un air de plus en plus outré. Il allait les _massacrer._

- Qui êtes vous, misérables vermisseaux pour comparer Loki, Dieu des Mensonges, à une vulgaire brebis?

Benikyogai cligna des yeux.

- Loki? C'est qui ça?

- Chais po.

- Je _suis _Loki. siffla t-il.

- Ah ok. C'est cool pour toi.

Elles se retrouvaient face à un Dieu et c'est TOUT ce que ça leur inspirait?!

Profondément agacé, il plissa une nouvelle fois des yeux.

Sauf que Beni comprit mal ce geste…

- Eh, connard à paillettes… grogna t-elle. Ouais, toi la chèvre foirée… Je rêve ou tu mates Tora là?!

Pardon?

- J'VAIS T'MASSACRER! TORA EST À MOUAAAH! hurla t-elle brusquement avant de bondir dans les airs et de tenter de le couper en deux de la clavicule à la hanche.

Sauf que Tora l'attrapa par la cheville en plein saut et qu'elle s'éclata au sol.

- Eyh! s'écria t-elle.

- Ça va, soupira Tora avec un grand sourire. On s'en fout qu'il mate ou pas.

- Ouais bah pas moi. grogna la jeune fille d'un air boudeur en se redressant.

- Pis tu vas pas taper une pauvre chèvre inoffensive, si?

Benikyogai sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- J'avoue… Ça se fait pas de taper une chèvre sans défense. Désolée M'dame la chèvre!

- Allez, on a un gâteau au chocolat à choper!

Et les adolescentes repartirent en courant sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant royalement la chèvre en question, actuellement en train de littéralement virer au bleu.

- Bah alors mon chou? Il y a un truc qui ne va pas? fit soudain une voix nonchalante derrière lui. T'as une tête de psychopathe qui va génocider une planète entière là.

- Tony… souffla t-il.

Chouette, l'autre abruti d'Iron man ramenait sa fraise. Dommage, il massacrerait ces deux impudentes un autre jour…

- Bon, je dis pas que c'est pas sexy hein… De toutes façons, t'es tout le temps sexy. C'est dingue. N'empêche que tu fais un peu peur là quand même. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que le bleu t'allais vachement bien? Un peu étonnant, pas très commun, certes… Mais pas mal du touuut, crois moi.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler…?

- Ça dépend. fit l'humain avec un sourire plus qu'aguicheur tout en avalant un nouveau donuts. T'as quoi comme idée pour me faire taire…?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Dieu des Mensonges qui étira ses lèvres fines en un sourire large.

.

.

.

Tora et Beni débouchèrent dans une nouvelle salle, percutant de plein fouet un mec en imper avec de grand yeux bleu glace et des cheveux noirs tellement bouclés qu'on aurait dit un plat de spaghetti trempés dans du réglisse.

- Rah, bordel! jura Benikyogai en se relevant précipitamment. Pourquoi y'a que des moutons dans cette putain de Boîte-à-Schtroumpf?!

- C'est pas un mouton, j'crois que c'est un humain…

- Sherlock, tout va bien?!

- T'as vu ces cheveux?! Si ça c'est pas un mouton merde!

- T'as vraiment la dalle toi…

- Sherlock!

- Muuyfhbhitfydfhgjhk. lâcha la voix de l'homme-mouton qu'elles venaient de percuter d'un mouvement digne d'un des plus beaux touchdown de l'histoire de tout le football américain depuis sa création, coincé qu'il était sous les deux adolescentes.

- Tora, je crois que t'as ton bide sur sa tête. Y peut plus respirer le pauvre.

- Oui bah si tu dégageais ton genou de ma gueule, je pourrais peut-être bouger.

- Euh, un coup de main? proposa le second homme, un peu largué mais surtout assez inquiet pour la survie du détective qui devait littéralement être en train d'étouffer là-dessous.

Beni braqua un regard sur lui, genre 'pose une main, une seule, sur le corps de Tora et tu peux dire adieu à tes parties génitales.' John déglutit bruyamment.

- Rah, mais dégage ton pied de là!

- J'fais ce que je peux! Bon, là, c'est mieux…?

- Mmmm, ouais… j'ai tes seins dans la tête.

Tora soupira.

- On va pas y arriver si tu commences à baver.

- MFFKZIGZAHDZMJOLMMM! continua à s'étouffer Sherlock.

- Pas ma faute, t'avais qu'à pas te trimballer à poil. Ok, c'est bon, bouge.

- Ah, ça y est, je peut me dégager…!

- OURG!

- SHERLOCK!

- … Oups, je crois que je viens de lui éclater les tripes là.

- Bon, on y va oui ou merde?!

- GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAAAAAT!

.

.

.

- Oh, un dragoooon!

- BENI NON!

- GRAOUUUUU!

Un long jet de flammes absolument dantesque manqua de peu de transformer Benitsuki et Tora en chamallow bieeeeen fondu.

- Méchant dragon! Méchant Rhaegal!

Les deux adolescentes clignèrent des yeux. C'était elles ou il y avait une femme, assez grande et plutôt belle avec sa longue chevelure d'un beau blond qui semblait doré voire presque argenté sur certaines pointes doucement ondulée qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos délicat, une peau pâle sans paraître cadavérique et ses beaux yeux d'un violet rappelant celui de l'améthiste, qui était en train de _gronder _un putain de dragon…?

Décidément, la Boîte-à-Schtroumpf pétait tous les quotas de what-the-fuckitude.

- Euh, M'dame… Vous savez pas où trouver un gâteau au chocolat? demanda Benikyogai.

Bah quoi, on sait jamais!

La femme en question tenta bien de répondre quelque chose mais disons que gérer un dragon de six mètres de haut qui, tout penaud de se faire gronder par sa maîtresse adorée, se mettait à chercher des câlins en couinant avec un air de chien battu, ce n'était pas très facile.

- Bon… lâcha Tora avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, carrément sous le choc de découvrir qu'il y avait des bêbêtes bieeeeen plus flippantes qu'elle. Je crois qu'on va la laisser hein…

- No souci! CASSOS!

.

.

.

- Pour Black.

- Tu me saoules face de bouc. Pour Zerikya, j'ai dit.

- Je suis Lucifer, pas une face de bouc, merde.

- Tu veux un coup de boule dans ta gueule de Majesté Infernale?

- T'oserais pas…?

- J'vais m'gêner mon gros!

- Eh! Je ne suis pas gros! Je pète la classe infernale intergalactique, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Haha, ouais, bien sûr… Môssieur «avant j'étais un ange et j'avais des tites nainailes de piaf à la mords moi le nœud.»

- J'étais un Archange merde, pas un simple ange de bas niveau. Et je te rappelle que tu me dois le respect vile humaine, je ne cesse de te le répéter.

- Et moi, je ne cesse de te répéter que je m'en bat les couilles quelque chose de balaise.

- T'EN AS PAS!

- TU VEUX QUE JE T'ÉCLATE LES TIENNES?!

- Nan! J'en ai encore besoin!

- Alors arrête de me faire chier, merde…!

- Je te fais pas chier.

- T'appelles ça comment alors…?

- Ici c'est les Enfers.

- Naaaan, sans dèc?

- Et c'est MOUAH, Lucifer en personne qui dirige ici! Alors si je dis que ce gâteau au chocolat est pour Black, c'est qu'il est pour Black.

- …

- … Quoi?

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à carrer de ton autorité? J'veux dire, sérieux?

- POUR BLAAAAAACK!

- POUR ZERIKYAAAAAA! C'est son anniv alors ce gâteau est pour Zeri, merde!

- Oui bah l'anniv de Black c'est plus important.

- Tu veux vraiment que je t'atomise la gueule, c'est pas possible? C'est MOI qui décide!

- Et pourquoi d'abord? C'est même pas toi qui l'a fait, ce gâteau!

- …

- Nyahahaha! Coincééée!

- Oui, enfin, c'est pas toi non plus.

- …

- ET BIM DANS TA FACE!

Soudain, un vague vacarme (enfin, autre que celui que ces deux là faisaient déjà en se prenant le choux à propos d'un gâteau au chocolat) les coupa dans leur aimable discussion (grosse blague). Intrigué, les deux tournèrent la tête, aussi bien l'humaine au bazooka que Lucifer et sa chevelure en feu. Des éclats de voix, féminins apparemment, leurs parvinrent vaguement d'un des tunnels des Enfers qui débouchait sur la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, occupés à se prendre le chou autour d'un superbe gâteau au chocolat de deux mètres cinquante de haut pour un et quelques de diamètres.

Brusquement, deux nanas, une aux cheveux rouge et l'autre aux cheveux blanc-bleutés (et à poil ceci dit au passage) (en même temps, vu à quel point il faisait chaud aux Enfers, cela pouvait se comprendre) apparurent, déboulant en courant à toute vitesse.

- Mais c'est quoi cette putain de Boite-Schtroumpf, meeeeerde-euh?! beugla la première, coursée par un psychopathe gay en collant ainsi que neufs cavaliers noirs à l'allure putain de flippante.

- J'en sais rieeeen! hurla à son tour celle toute nue, elle poursuivie par un chien à trois têtes (trois fois plus pratique pour bouffer!) qui aboyait comme un taré juste derrière elle.

L'humaine qui se prenait le chou avec le Maître des Enfers en personne plissa les yeux. Mais c'était…

- MES BÉBÉS! s'écria t-elle d'un seul coup en reconnaissant les deux adolescentes, les larmes au yeux et sourire ému sur le visage.

Lucifer lui jeta un regard désespéré. C'était pathétiiiiique…

- TORA!

- Kouaaaa? beugla la seconde en esquivant un coup de papatte de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes d'humeur plutôt joueuse.

Viens me voir jolie baballe! JOUE AVEC MOI!

- LÀ! DROIT DEVANT!

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux.

- OH SAINTE MÈRE DE LA BASTON! GÂTEAU AU CHOCOLAAAAAT!

- PAS TOUUUUUCHE! réagit aussitôt Lucifer en beuglant comme un putois qui se serait coincé les couilles dans une porte.

Ce gâteau était pour BLACK et pour personne d'autre. Sans réfléchir, il laissa sa classitude de Maître des Enfers jaillir à fond les ballons, faisant trembler le sol comme un signe de fin du monde. Deux immenses ailes d'un noir spectral jaillirent brusquement de son dos pour s'étendre majestueusement dans les airs tandis que les deux cornes noires qui ornaient son visage se mirent à grandir d'un seul coup, menaçantes. Sa peau vira soudainement au rouge sang le plus inquiétant qui soit tandis que le feu qui composait sa superbe chevelure s'étendit d'un seul coup à tout son corps, faisant flamboyer de plus belle l'éclat jaune bestial de ses pupilles fendues.

- Pfiouuuu, c'est qu'il est doué en pyrotechnique l'autre bouc… siffla l'humaine d'un air admiratif.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Lucifer claqua des doigts… et Benitsuki et Tora se retrouvèrent brusquement téléportées dans leur Montagnes noires sans capter ce qui venait de se passer.

- MES BÉBÉÉÉÉÉS!

- Humpf. fit Lucifer en se calmant et en reprenant une apparence moins claquante. Personne ne touchera à ce gâteau.

Tremblant littéralement de rage, l'humaine se saisit de son bazooka. On! Touchait! Pas! À! Ses! Bébés! PUTAIN!

- Luluuuu… lâcha t-elle d'un air sinistre. Tu vas pleurer ta mère.

.

.

.

Benikyogai cligna des yeux. C'était elle ou elles venaient de se faire téléporter…?! Complètement larguée, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, tout contre Tora, pas plus au point qu'elle.

- C'était… du n'importe quoi ce truc.

Visiblement, les deux étaient encore sous le choc.

- Ça… souffla son amie en glissant ses deux bras à la peau douce autour de ses épaules, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Complètement loufoque cette journée…

- Je te le fais pas dire… répliqua Benikyogai en se lovant contre elle, comme rassurée lorsqu'elle était entre ses bras.

- Loufoquitude puissance vingt milliards…

- Pété. Mais drôle quand même…

À cette phrase de Beni, Tora ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de laisser son menton reposer doucement sur le haut du crâne de celle qu'elle suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

- La vie est pleine de surprise. finit-elle par dire avec un doux sourire.

L'adolescente dans ses bras se mit elle aussi à sourire.

- Y'a des moments, c'est vraiment la merde… Mais ça vaux le coup.

Oh que oui, ça valait le coup. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement aller contre le corps chaud de Tora, toutes les deux lovées l'une contre l'autre sur l'herbe douce, quelque part dans les Montagnes noires.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Re-coucou c'est mouaaah!

Je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route…?

Pour les références, nous avons, dans l'ordre :

- **Doctor Who** avec Ten' (ton préféré Zeri ^^ et sinon j'ai mis Rose parce que je sais que tu n'es pas fana de Martha et je n'ai vu Donna que dans deux épisodes pour l'instant; pis j'aime bien Rose) (et non, je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir surnommé Sathoudini… pourkwa?) Pas facile à manier, avec toutes ces mimiques et tout et tout! Enfin, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop plantée…

- les **Marvels** avec Loki évidemment (et puis comme je sais que t'aimes beaaaucoup le Frostiron bah paf en voilà) (mal gaulé, ouais, je sais)

- **Sherlock** de la BBC (j'ai po du tout honte de ce passage… héhéhé)

- **Game of Thrones** pour le passage avec le dragon… oui, la nana c'est Daenerys Targaryen (bon, étant donné que je n'ai jamais regardé un seul épisode de cette série ni lu le moindre bouquin, je me suis basée sur Wikipédia et j'ai carrément craqué mon slip sur le passage)

- **Skyward Sword**, un jeu Zelda avec le 'psychopathe gay en collant' ^^

- **Harry Potter** avec Touffu

- **Le Seigneur des Anneaux** avec les Cavaliers noirs

Oui, j'me suis bien marrée. Et oui, ça n'a aucun sens. Pour la plupart des persos, c'était la première fois que je les utilisais (le Docteur, Rose, Loki, Iron-man, John…) (oui, non, Sherlock on le voit pas, il se fait juste étouffer) donc j'espère ne pas les avoir trop massacrés non plus…

Enfin bref! Tout ça en espérant que ça vous ait plut!

ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ZERIKYAAAAAA!


End file.
